Trailer Run
by Zantetsuken Reverse
Summary: What if the Fire Emblem games were movies? What would the trailers be like? Horror, Rom-Com, Action... take your pick!
1. Chapter 1

This is this first time I've written a script fic. Think of this as a modern-day time-travel comedy flick with zombies mixed in. Or vice versa.

The cast is just the original Shepherds and their kids, plus the outside love interests.

Zombies from the Future!

_White screen, then lens flare from top. _

Robin (Female) voiceover (whisper): "Where… where am I? Who am I?"

_The screen fades from white. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick are looking down at the camera. Chrom is smiling, Lissa looks curious, Frederick is scowling. Chrom and Frederick are wearing police officer's uniforms. Lissa is wearing a white dress shirt and black skirt._

Chrom (kindly): "I see you're awake."

_Camera shifts to face Robin. _

_Robin springs out from a bed, startled. _Robin: "Where am I?"

Frederick (not unkindly): "The police station."

Chrom holds up a badge: "Special Forces: Shepherds"

_Light rock music starts to play. Film company logos flash._

Chrom (voiceover): "Ylisstol is… pretty peaceful, except for the odd bank robbery. It's up to us to deal with threats to the city."

_Montage of police drama action scenes. People shouting. A car screeching its tires. From the back, Chrom twirls his baton and sheathes it in his belt with the sound of a gavel. Lissa runs through a windowless hallway with a package in one arm and a bottle of clear liquid in the other. Frederick throws a javelin at a criminal trying to escape._

_Camera shifts back to the police station. The shot shows Chrom and Frederick side by side._

Chrom: "I'm Captain Chrom, and this is Lieutenant Frederick."

_Brief flash-scene-change of Chrom and Frederick running away from an explosion_

_Camera spins to Lissa. Lissa is fiddling with something small._

Chrom: "This is Lissa, my little sister. She's a medical student and explosives expert."

_Flash of Lissa tying bandages, and then throwing a bomb._

_Camera shifts to Sully and Vaike, both of whom are doing pull-ups on a bar. Sully is muttering "One hundred eight, one hundred nine…" and Vaike suddenly lets go._

Chrom: "Sergeant Sully, our drill master, and Corporal Vaike, our pro strikebreaker and barricade builder."

_Image of Sully grabbing a criminal and smashing his head against the wall next to her motorbike, and Vaike lifting up a heavy stone onto a barricade._

_Camera shifts to Stahl, who is wearing an apron over his uniform and is cooking something on a stove. He looks up and waves._

Chrom: "Sergeant Stahl, weapons expert but mostly our chef."

_Image of Stahl slicing an iron bar in half in midair with a sword while on a motorbike._

_Camera shifts to Miriel and Maribelle, who are talking about something serious._

Chrom: "Inspector Miriel, detective and forensics expert, and Maribelle, a law student and intern."

_Miriel pointing at a suspect at a murder scene, and Maribelle reads his rights._

_Camera shows a shot of Olivia and Ricken playing cards._

Chrom: "Olivia's a dancer who was connected with the mob at some point, and Ricken is an orphan in our care."

_Image of Olivia doing a fancy acrobatic flip-kick to a man in a suit. Another image of Ricken, back against the wall crying, as a gunshot fires in the distance._

_Sumia hands everyone coffee, and turns slightly red when handing some to Chrom. She stumbles, but Kellam catches her._

Chrom: "You okay, Sumia? This is Sumia. She couldn't join the army since she had to take care of her family, so she came here."

_Image of Sumia shooting multiple targets rapidly with a revolver._

_Camera turns to Gaius, who is raiding the chocolates on Frederick's desk._

Robin: "And this guy?"

Chrom glares at Gaius and grabs him: "Get back in your cell!"

_Camera shifts to outside. Heavy rock music plays. Shot of Chrom, Sully, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin getting out of a car. They are parked in an industrial area, surrounded by warehouses. Camera quickly pans up._

Frederick: "There have been reports of people going missing around here."

_Screen_ _flashes with photograph sound effect, showing Missing Person posters._

Robin: "So we just go in and ask around?"

Sully shrugs: "Pretty much."

Camera switches to a facial view of Robin. It's normal for a moment, but then it flashes into a negative and then back to normal. Robin looks startled.

Robin: "Guys? I have a bad feeling about this…"

_Suddenly, there is an animalistic scream. Risen jump from the warehouses around them, regularly flashing with black screens. The Shepherds try to defend themselves, but there are too many. The camera angle switches to low. One Risen lunges at Chrom…_

_The screen flashes white, and the camera shows the same angle. 'Marth' is crouched in the bottom-right hand corner in an I-just-cut-you stance. The Risen that was attacking Chrom is cut in half._

The camera does a quick pan of all the dead Risen. Everyone in the scene is holding their default weapons (Lissa is holding an axe, as she would have run out of explosives).

Chrom (frowning): "Hey. What's going on?"

Marth: "You're Captain Chrom of the Shepherds, right?"

Marth takes of her mask, revealing herself to be Lucina. "I'm Lucina, your daughter from the future."

Lucina (voiceover): "A cult known as the Grimaleal brought the Risen to earth, destroying almost all civilization."

_As Lucina speaks, there is a montage. A cult is worshipping a dragon statue, another shows pentagrams, people being sacrificed, etc._

Lucina continues. "I, along with twelve others, went back in time to prevent this from happening."

_Montage of a group of cloaked and hooded people running through a gate. The gate looks decidedly futuristic, and has current of electricity leaping up and down. Everything around it is rubble._

_Scene changes to the police station, where Lucina is talking to the rest of the Shepherds about the future children._

Lucina: "All of them are fully capable warriors, and would be a great assent in our cause."

_With photograph-type flash with sound effect, Scene shifts to Kjelle and Severa killing Risen awesomely, then shifts to both of them in the police station._

Kjelle: "Do you know anyone named Sully or Stahl?"

Sully and Stahl look at each other. "I'm Sully." "And I'm Stahl."

Kjelle (like it's too good to be true): "Mother…? Father…?"

Embrace, sobbing ensues.

Severa: "What about Ricken and Cordelia?"

Chrom: "Well, I don't know a Cordelia, but…"

Ricken (from across room, but still in same shot): "Did someone call my name?"

_Severa reaction shot._

_Photograph flash effect scene change_

_Owain and Chrom are fighting Risen on a bridge at night. Once they're dead, the light comes on. Chrom and Owain look at each other._

Chrom: "Another one of Lucina's friends?"

Owain: "U-uncle Chrom?!"

Chrom: "U-uncle!?"

Owain: "Wait, let me try this again… O, honorable Uncle, I greet you as kin and kind-"

Chrom folds his arms: "Just get to it, will you?"

Owain: "…I'm Lissa's kid from the future!"

Chrom (voiceover): "Wait… where have I seen that hair color before?"

Flashback to Gaius. Every color but his hair is faded.

Chrom (to himself, shaking with silent rage): "That dastard…When we get back, I'm going to have a word with your father…"

_Snapshot shows Cynthia flying a helicopter and shooting Risen out the window with a machine gun. Then to a shot on a hospital roof, with the same helicopter in the background._

Cynthia runs into Chrom's arms and shouts, "Daddy!"

Chrom, surprised but pleased, pats her on the back: "Lucina never mentioned a sister."

_Snapshot effect scene changes. Shows Inigo killing a gigantic Risen with several acrobatic maneuvers, including a backflip and handspring, then to the station._

Inigo walks into the station, sees Olivia, and cries, "Mother!"

Sully slams open the door behind him, dragging a handcuffed Henry. "I've got a suspect, right here!"

Inigo spins around. "Father!"

Lucina is in the same shot, she stands up. "He didn't actually do it," she explains.

Sully lets go. "Oh, good."

"He was across town, dismembering human corpses."

_Snapshot scene change. A cloaked and hooded Morgan is being confronted by a shadowy figure._

Morgan walks into the police station: "Hi, your sign said that you find missing things."

Robin, at the desk, looking frazzled: "Well, on our off days."

Frederick (not unkindly): "What are you looking for, young man?"

Morgan: "I lost my memory, Mom, Dad. Can you help me find it?"

_Snapshot scene change. Laurent wires up something electrical, and kills a field full of Risen with an electrical current._

Laurent walks into the police station. "Hello, I-"

Sumia shouts, "Miriel, I think this one's for you!"

Lissa peers at Miriel and asks, "Who's the father?"

Miriel turns a page in her book. "Kellam."

"Canada?"

"No, Kellam," says Laurent. "Doesn't he work here? He writes traffic tickets and puts them on parked cars."

_Snapshot scene, Brady slicing off a Risen's head with a katana._

Vaike and Maribelle are talking in a back room. "So, everyone here has a kid, right?" says Vaike. "And everyone but that kid Ricken has somehow paired up with each other. Well, Ricken's too young. So… you sensing a pattern here?"

Maribelle glares at Vaike. "Are you insinuating that we should become a couple?"

Lissa enters. "Maribelle, someone's calling you!"

Maribelle exits the room. There is some muffled conversation.

Vaike leaves the room, and sees Maribelle hugging the black-haired Brady.

Vaike sides up to Stahl. "Hey… did Frederick have an affair or somethin'?"

"He says his father's name is Lon'qu, and that he's a bodyguard for the mob Olivia used to work with."

Vaike look up, and shouts, "WHO THE HECK IS LON'QU?!"

_Montage of the Shepherds killing Risen with the help of their kids. Lon'qu and Cordelia are there for flashes. Lon'qu slices open a Risen with his sword. Cordelia acquires a machine gun. All of them prove their worth in combat._

_Trailer turns black, shows dates, times, actors, etc._

Stuff that would be in the main movie, but not in the trailer:

Severa and Ricken bond over missing parents. Ricken's parents were Shepherds, but I couldn't fit that into a sentence that worked well.

Cordelia is in the army. It turns out that Ricken hasn't met Cordelia yet. He would have met her when he would be in college.

Virion and Cherche are a rich couple visiting Ylisstol on vacation. Cherche is Virion's ex-head of security. She has a custom-built helicopter.

Emmeryn is the mayor of the city.

Basilio and Flavia run competing mobs. They end up joining forces in the end.

Gangrel also runs a mob, and is suspected of being Grimaleal, but he's not. He is the first person they go after.

Tharja left the Grimaleal because they forced her squad into a suicide attack.

Libra works at the local church.

Nowi is an orphan, and Donnel came to the city for work. They originally lived in the station, but got cut due to length.

Panne can still transform. She is a wererabbit. No explanation is given.

Gregor is a traveler.

All mages start out as simply chemists or bomb throwers, but Dark Mages can use magic. When the Dark Mages defect, they show the mages how to use tomes.

Contrary to the trailer, Chrom's family does own the Falchion, but Chrom doesn't carry it around. The Falchion is magical, and only those of Marth's bloodline can use it, but it chooses who is unworthy rather that worthy. Lissa uses it in the end. The Brand is a tattoo rather than a birthmark. It's unique because only one store will give it to the bloodline. Lissa doesn't have it since she's too young. Lucina, Owain, and Cynthia have it early because they weren't sure if they would live to turn eighteen. Lucina has it on her chest (breastbone) rather than her eye.

Robin is still the vessel for Grima. Robin can sense when the Risen appear.

Pegasus knights and wyvern riders use helicopters. Cynthia uses a hoverboard called The Falcon, but Gerome opts for the more secure helicopter.

Stahl and Sully ride police motorbikes, and Frederick uses a car. Kellam stored a tank in the armory. On occasion, Stahl rides a horse named Cardamom, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a rom-com. Bit like The World God Only Knows, bit Back To The Future, except with more people. Originally, Chrom was the main character, but then I realized that he was featured so prominently in the zombie flick. So now it's male Robin. Hm… the last one had so much Chrom because it showed a lot of recruitment, which Chrom can recruit everyone by default. This is about Supports, and Robin (or player) controls all the Supports and can Support with everyone.

Hey… I just realized that no girl has been the main character. Well, I'll try to fix that in the next one.

Robin of Spring

_Scene showing a football game. The team in blue wins scores a goal against the team in green. The crowd roars._

_Shift to Chrom and male (white-haired) Robin high-fiving at the game, then toasting kegs of what is clearly soda at a party._

Narrator: "Robin thought he was having a normal high school experience."

_In a locker-lined hallway._

Robin: "So, wanna come with me to the game tonight?"

Random girl: "Ew. No." Slaps Robin.

Narrator (talking as girl stomps off): "Until one snowy evening."

Robin's house. Doorbell rings. Robin opens the door, revealing female (black-haired) Morgan shivering in her longcoat. Robin: "You cold? Come on in!"

Morgan (shivering, but firm): "We need to talk."

_Shot to Robin's living room. Both of them are sitting in chairs._

Morgan: "My name's Morgan. I'm your daughter from the future."

Robin (brief reaction shot, slightly drawn out word): "What?"

Logos flash.

Morgan (voiceover): "In the future, I and twelve others were chosen to test out a time machine."

_Shows ID tags of all thirteen kids, along with a pulsing machine. The kids jump through it._

Morgan (voiceover): "Needless to say… things got messed up."

_The kids fall from the sky. Quick montage of each of the thirteen kids landing on Mr. Frederick in different places, such as hallways and courtyards. There is a counter, starting at Monday, goes to Tuesday, then all the way to Thursday. Skips weekends._

_Back to Robin's house, except the other twelve kids are there._

Robin: "So you landed on Mr. Frederick a bunch of times. And how is that a problem?"

Morgan: "In our timeline, Mr. Frederick would have put each of our parents into detention, causing a chain reaction that resulted in marriage."

Robin (eyes wide): "So if your parents never got together…"

Morgan: "Exactly. Unless we can put it right in thirteen days, we're going to vanish."

Robin: "So, why me?"

Morgan: "You know _everyone_. _Everything_, about _everyone_."

Scene changes to the cafeteria. Robin and Morgan sit down in a table next to the male original Shepherds. The camera angle shoots down the table, from the head so you can see everyone's faces, at least in profile.

Robin: "Guys, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Morgan. Morgan, I'd like you to meet my friends."

Shot zooms in on Chrom, then freezes and colors everything but him dark blue (Charlie's-Angels or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles style, I guess?). The name Chrom Lowell is shown.

Robin (voiceover): "This is Chrom, my best friend. He's the captain of the football team., the Ylisstol Rams. He can be kind of blunt sometimes. There are a lot of girls who would pay to get this close to him."

Unfreeze. Chrom: "Nice to meet you. You and your brother look really alike."

Camera angle zooms out, then zooms in on Stahl. Screen freezes green. The name Stahl Siegfried shows up.

Robin (voiceover): "Stahl Siegfried's another one of my friends. Said to be the most average guy alive, except for the fact that he has green hair. He's on the hockey team, and he makes this strawberry-carrot-bear pie that's to die for."

Unfreeze, Stahl says, "Aw, come on, now you're making me hungry… mmm… pie…"

Zoom out, zoom into Ricken. Freeze shot purple. Name Ricken Stark.

Robin (voiceover): "Ricken Stark. He's a freshman like you, Morgan, even if he looks like he's only ten. He's a bit of a bookworm, and he admires Chrom."

Unfreeze. "I'm not that small!" shouts Ricken.

Zoom out, zoom in on Kellam. Freeze dark yellow.

Robin (voiceover): "If you can see him, Kellam's the big guy. He's defensive linebacker on the football team. Every game, they run into him."

Unfreeze. "You can actually see me?" says Kellam.

Robin: "And then there's Vaike."

Vaike: "What, you don't think Teach is important enough to speak of?!"

Scene change to outside, where Robin and Morgan are sitting at a lunch table, wearing sunglasses. Robin: "I checked over that list you gave me, the one about who I should look out for. Let's see…The lay of the land. Remember Chrom. He's pretty important in all this."

Camera shows back of Robin and Morgan's head, and then zips forward and shows what they're looking at. First it shows the soccer field, where a red team and a blue team are playing. There is only one girl on the field, and she's wearing red. The camera zooms in onto her, and freezes light pinkish red. Name Cordelia Summers.

Robin (voiceover): "Cordelia Summers, Captain of the soccer team. The entire girl's soccer team simultaneously suffered an injury in the exact same place in their left ankle, so Cordelia had to play on the boy's team. She can be rather harsh on people, but she's well-meaning. Extremely talented in pretty much anything, but has low self-esteem. Very humble. That bust is fake, by the way. Don't ask how I know. She has a crush on Chrom, but he hasn't noticed. However-"

Unfreeze screen, rapidly shift to Sumia and a bunch of other kids in a drama play. Sumia is holding a skull. Screen freezes into a silvery-gray. Name Sumia Seiya.

"He has noticed her best friend Sumia Seiya. Now Sumia… she's not athletic like Cordelia is, but she's definitely not weak. She's on the environmental protection club in addition to the drama club, and she's apparently good with animals. Rides horses on the weekend. Very helpful. Bad at social situations, since she has low self-esteem. She's really clumsy. Crushes on Chrom. In addition to Cordelia, she also gets along with-"

Camera unfreezes, switches to the parking lot where two teams, a red and a green team, are playing hockey. Stahl, in green, is fighting Sully, in red, over the puck. Screen freezes red, and the name Sully Arthurs turns up.

Robin: "Sully Arthurs, toughest girl in school. Stahl's biggest rival in hockey. Super-serious, has a lot of force of will when it comes to training. Definitely not someone to mess with. Known Chrom since childhood, but seems more like a friend. Recently, however, she seems as if she's trying to get along with people better, as she has consulted Miriel Tesla on how to make people like her. Now, Miriel-"

Unfreeze, camera switches to a tree where Miriel is reading. Freeze dark red, Miriel Tesla.

Robin: "Miriel Tesla, widely acknowledged to be local genius. Not in any club, since she wants to know everything. Allegedly made several robots at home to do her housework so she could spend more time studying. That's not actually true, by the way. She made them to do her homework and shopping; but when she got to the one for her housework, she got distracted when she learned about quantum physics. I think the unfinished robot is still in the storage closet. That, I believe, sums up more or less her personality. She seems to be compatible with anyone, but they have to have some form of special trait that she can study. She helped me determine the identity of Panne Newgate."

Screen switches to a woman sitting alone eating carrot sticks. Screen freezes dark orange.

Robin: "Panne Newgate, real name unknown. Surivalist pro. She's actually a plant from the police, and she's trying to bust the students for drugs. Students such as-"

Camera switches to Gaius, who's in an alcove of the school, in front of a blanket with watches on them. He is arguing with another student, and urging him to hurry up. The student pays him with a plate of pastries. Gaius gets up, sweeps up the blanket of watches, and picks up a male cheerleader's uniform. Screen freezes orange, name Gaius Julius.

Robin: "Gaius Julius, our resident hustler. He can get anything you want, and smuggle anything into here. Anything that's not drugs, that is. Also a cheerleader. Has a rivalry with the Secret Seller only known as Anna. Very reliable. As long as you pay him in something tasty and sweet, he'll do it. Preferably homemade, but in my case he'll waive it in favor of either money or a cake from the chocolate shop in the next town over. Let's hope you haven't inherited your old man's cooking talents… Gets along well with Chrom, for some odd reason. Speaking of cooking…"

Shot unfreezes, switches to a classroom where Cherche is teaching. She's helping someone make lasagna. Shot freezes hot pink. Name Ms. Cherche St. Michael.

Robin: "Ms. St. Michael, but she lets her call her Ms. Cherche. She's the home ec teacher. She's really nice, but she can be firm and will send you to detention if you misbehave. Said to have a… relationship with two teachers, but I don't really know the details about either of them. Mr. Gregor Khrushchev and Mr. Raoul Virion. Now, Mr. Virion…"

Camera switches to the next classroom over, where Virion is teaching. Shot freeze light blue.

Robin (voiceover): "Mr. Virion. Raoul doesn't suit him. He's an English teacher, specifically literature. Rather arrogant, but he's not a jerk. Believed to be either a spy or part of the witness protection program. Neither has been confirmed."

Shot shows Mr. Gregor in another classroom, with a blackboard with Cyrillic behind him. Shot freezes brown.

Robin: "Mr. Khrushchev, but he lets us call him Mr. Gregor. He's the Russian teacher, and still has an accent. Likes joking around as much as any one of his students. Really cool guy."

Camera shows the rest of the classroom, where Donnel and Nowi are taking notes. Screen goes puce, name Donnel Tinpot.

Robin: "I don't have much data on freshmen, but here's what I have on Donnel Tinpot. He's the new kid from the country. He has an excellent memory, and someday he's going to be my successor in the school spy business. Nice kid, really.

Unfreeze, focus on Nowi. Freeze light green.

Robin: "Nowi Drake. I hardly know anything about her, since she's a middle schooler. Her school doesn't offer an advanced Russian class, so she comes here for it."

Back to Robin and Morgan. Robin stretches. "That's it for that string. Give me a new one."

Morgan points at Lissa and Maribelle. "Who are they?"

Zoom in on Lissa, who is chatting with Maribelle. Freezes yellow.

Robin: "Lissa Lowell, Chrom's little sister. Sophomore. She's in the band as an oboe player. She's the kind of person that everyone likes. She's trying to be feminine, but it's not working. It is said that she has a crush on Mr. Frederick, although I have no idea why. That girl next to her is Maribelle York."

Freezes light pink. Maribelle York.

Robin: "Maribelle York, rich girl. She can be kind of snobby, but not condescending. Believes in justice more than anyone. Hates Gaius for some odd reason, and she tried to get him punished for something. He got off on lack of proof. I'm glad I never told her about Panne. She respects Chrom, but not in the same way as Sully, Sumia, or Cordelia. Sharpest tongue in school. Currently trying to get Olivia Sobieski to stand up for herself."

Shot switches to Olivia, who is walking through a dance. Screen freezes pink with sparkles. Name Olivia Sobieski.

Robin: "Olivia Sobieski, not sure if I'm pronouncing that right. Jewel of the Acrobatic Dance team. Painfully shy, but can be unexpectedly strongminded at times. Has a lot of boys looking at her, but she hasn't gone out with anyone as far as I know. Once tried to have a dance routine with Tharja Noctis. Pink and black, if I recall correctly."

Camera switches to a leafy bush right behind Robin and Morgan. Tharja is crouching in there, with a pair of binoculars and a voodoo doll of Morgan full of pins. Freezes dark purple. Name Tharja Noctis.

Robin: "Don't turn around, or she'll notice. Tharja Noctis is my stalker. Apparently, she's been trying to get me to love her with black magic. Doesn't like people otherwise. I run a betting pool to see how many hearts she breaks this year, along with a vote to see if she has a sharper tongue that Maribelle. Rumored to be a member of an ancient cult that worships dragons. One of two members of the Black Magic Club, along with-"

Switches to a shot of Henry petting a large wolf-like dog. Freezes black. Name Henry Branford.

Robin: "Henry Branford, the creepiest guy in the year. Don't let his cheerful exterior fool you; he's actually a sociopath. Regularly visits a psychologist. Kind to animals, strangely enough. For some odd reason, girls like him. Two of the few guys who can stand him are Ricken and Libra Jones."

Switches to a view of Libra praying in another alcove. Freezes gold, Libra Jones.

Robin: "Libra Jones, and yes, that is a guy. He's a church orphan, and he's training to be a priest. Has a really dark past that I promised not to tell, but it's my business to know. He's nice, forgiving, but can be insulted if you badmouth his religion. He's one of two orphans at this school, the other being-"

Camera shifts to the gym window, where two people are having a kendo match. The camera freezes blue, and Lon'qu can be seen underneath the gear. Name Lon'qu Cohen.

Robin: "The last on our list, Lon'qu Cohen. President of the Kendo club. He has a phobia of girls that for some reason does not extend to Nowi. As a result, he has a psychologist, and the school allows it so that he has all male teachers. Bashes heads with Vaike and knows Mr. Gregor pretty well. He has also proclaimed to Vaike that he is not gay, for reasons that I shall withhold."

Back to Robin and Morgan, Robin sighs. "And that's all of them. Now, you said that they all have to go out with each other by the end of the year, or else you die?"

Morgan shrugs. "Pretty much."

"And they have to date the same person as they did in your timeline, no matter how incompatible they appear at the moment, am I right?"

"Yup."

Robin stands up and flexes. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Montage of scenes.

Robin comes out of a car driven by Stahl. The car is parked next to another car. Across the street, Morgan has a giant blowgun and shoots Stahl's car's tires and the tires of the car next to him. Morgan gives Robin a thumbs-up. The tires visibly deflate. Stahl rolls down the window to his car and says to the person in the next car: "So… hey?"

In a classroom empty except for Lon'qu and another person. Lon'qu rattles the door and says, "It's locked." The person behind him comes up next to him, and he turns red.

Robin and Morgan are walking through the hallway, and Robin says, "But he's a freshman! Okay, all right." They come up to Ricken and Robin says, "Hey, Ricken, want some advice?"

Robin and Morgan sigh against the wall as the sun sets. Gaius is selling something to someone and kissing in the background, and Olivia is saying something to someone who is off-screen. Morgan says, "And that's just the easy part…"

Logos flash, and the narrator says, "Robin of Spring. Coming soon in theaters."

X

Author's note: This is actually the second version of the script. I'll post the original later.

The pairings were originally more explicit, and I had a method shown for everyone, but I thought that it wouldn't work in a trailer.

Before I even wrote the script, the story took place in the University of Ylisstol, but then I changed it to high school. Thing is, there's the problem of everyone somehow ending up in the same college despite grades, jobs, etc. Nowi, Donnel, and Ricken would have been the same ages, and the line about Ricken's age would have an additional comment.

Robin: "He's a freshman! In high school!"

The reason why Nowi and Donnel have no such stigma is because they get married to each other in my game. Ricken married Cordelia for the sheer fun of having him marry someone older.

More things I'm considering includes a horror film, a superhero one, a magical girl one (most likely starring Nah)…


	3. Chapter 25

This is the part that I made, but decided didn't work. I still like it as a movie, though. So, I've made it into its own chapter. The first part is copy-paste, but the rest is different. Note the surnames have changed.

Robin of Spring

_Scene showing a football game. The team in blue scores a goal against the team in red. The crowd roars._

_Shift to Chrom and male (white-haired) Robin high-fiving at the game, then toasting kegs of what is clearly soda at a party._

Narrator: "Robin thought he was having a normal high school experience."

_In a locker-lined hallway._

Robin: "So, wanna come with me to the game tonight?"

Random girl: "Ew. No." Slaps Robin.

Narrator (talking as girl stomps off): "Until one snowy evening."

Robin's house. Doorbell rings. Robin opens the door, revealing female (black-haired) Morgan shivering in her longcoat. Robin: "You cold? Come on in!"

Morgan (shivering, but firm): "We need to talk."

_Shot to Robin's living room. Both of them are sitting in chairs._

Morgan: "My name's Morgan. I'm your daughter from the future."

Robin (brief reaction shot, slightly drawn out word): "What?"

Logos flash.

Morgan (voiceover): "In the future, I and twelve others were chosen to test out a time machine."

_Shows ID tags of all thirteen kids, along with a pulsing machine. The kids jump through it._

Morgan (voiceover): "Needless to say… things got messed up."

_The kids fall from the sky. Quick montage of each of the thirteen kids landing on Mr. Frederick in different places, such as hallways and courtyards. There is a counter, starting at Monday, goes to Tuesday, then all the way to Thursday. Skips weekends._

_Back to Robin's house, except the other twelve kids are there._

Robin: "So you landed on Mr. Frederick a bunch of times. And how is that a problem?"

Morgan: "In our timeline, Mr. Frederick would have put each of our parents into detention, causing a chain reaction that resulted in marriage."

Robin (eyes wide): "So if your parents never got together…"

Morgan: "Exactly. Unless we can put it right in thirteen days, we're going to vanish."

Robin: "So, why me?"

Morgan: "You know _everyone_. _Everything_, about _everyone_."

_Camera shows entire school, pans down to outside, presumably at some sort of recess or lunch break._

_Morgan and Robin are sitting together at a table, wearing sunglasses. Morgan points at something._

_Camera switches to a wide view of two teams playing hockey. Sully and Stahl, in red and green uniforms respectively, are fighting over the puck. Suddenly, they dash past each other, and the camera zooms in rapidly. The shot is waist up, you can't see the puck. _

_The shot freezes, and everything but Sully is colored in shades of red. The name Sully Arthurs appears in red pop-out word art._

Robin (voiceover): "Sully Arthurs, toughest girl in school. Known her since kindergarten. Beat all the boys in sports for a while. Said to have arm-wrestled a bear into submission."

_The shot changes, and everything turns green, even Sully. Stahl is normally colored. The name Stahl Siegfried is in green pop-up art._

Robin (voiceover): "Stahl Siegfried, my neighbor. The most average guy you will ever meet. Actually pretty nice. Gets along with people. Makes this apple-bear-carrot pie that's to die for."

Back to Robin and Morgan. Robin: "So we have to get them to go out with each other?"

Morgan (shrugs): "More or less?"

Scene changes. Doorbell rings, and Stahl answers it. Robin is outside.

Robin: "Hey, Stahl, can you drive me to the school? I forgot my math textbook."

Shot of Stahl's car parking in the school parking lot. He parks right next to another car.

Robin gets out. "I may be here a while, okay?"

Morgan gets out of the car next to Stahl, and says something to the driver, Sully.

_Camera angle shows the front of both cars._

Stahl rolls down the window, and says to Sully: "So… hey."

_Back to the outside of the school. Bird's eye view, and suddenly zooms in to Miriel reading a book under a tree. Shot freezes and colors everything dark red. The name Miriel Newton flashes._

Robin (voiceover): "Miriel Newton, our resident genius. Made a robot to do all her chores so she could have more time to study. And she ends up with-"

_Shot unfreezes and switches to the football field, where someone runs into Kellam. The shot freezes yellow._

Robin (voiceover): "Kellam Williams, the guy everyone forgets about. More data required."

Scene changes to Robin talking to Miriel in the science lab. Robin: "Hey, Miriel?"

Miriel looks up. "Please do not disturb me while I am studying. It is most distressing."

Robin: "No, wait. You know how there's a ghost that haunts the football team's room? The one that puts out drinks and takes them when they're finished?"

_Bird's eye view, zooms into classroom where Cherche is teaching. Shot freezes dark pink. The name Ms. Cherche St. Pierre shows up._

Robin (voiceover): "Ms. Cherche St. Pierre, the Home Economics teacher. She's really nice, and everyone calls her Ms. Cherche."

_Shot shifts to an adjacent room, where Virion is gesturing widely. Shot freezes light blue. Name Mr. Virion._

Robin (voiceover): "Mr. Virion, our Literature teacher. No one knows his first name. Rumored to be either part of a witness-protection program or an undercover spy."

_Scene changes to Robin and Morgan in the teacher-conference room, moving the nameplates for Cherche and Virion so they sit next to each other._

_Bird's eye view. Zooms in to Donnel tending plants in greenhouse. Freeze light purple. Name Donnel MacPherson._

Robin (voiceover): "Donnel MacPherson, just moved in from the country. He memorizes everything."

_Shifts to Nowi, who's hiding underneath the plants. Screen freezes light green. Name Nowi, no last name_

Robin and Morgan look at each other. "Let's skip this one."

_Bird's eye view, zoom in to Maribelle loading something into an expensive-looking car. Shot freezes light pink. Name Maribelle York._

Robin (voiceover): "Maribelle York, of the horse polo team. She's nice if you get to know her, but rude if you don't."

_Shot changes to two people in kendo gear, sparring. Shot freezes to the guy on the right, medium blue color. This time, you can see Lon'qu's body underneath the gear._

Robin (voiceover): "Lon'qu Huang, captain of the kendo team. He's really serious, but he's afraid of girls."

_Scene change, Morgan locks a room. Sure enough, Lon'qu and Maribelle are inside. They bang on the door and shout._

_Bird's eye, goes to soccer field where Cordelia shoots a goal with a midair kick. Screen freezes light red. Cordelia Summers._

Robin: "Cordelia Summers, honors student and captain of the soccer team. Brilliant at everything she does, but has low self-esteem."

Shifts back to Robin and Morgan. Robin: "Who does she end up with, again?"

Morgan: "Ricken."

Robin (ballistic): "Ricken!? Ricken Reeds? He's a freshman!"

_Ricken is in the background, reading a book underneath a tree. Camera zooms in and freezes purple. Name Ricken Reeds._

Robin, voiceover: "Ricken Reeds, smart kid, honors student. Nice, but I haven't known him for long. Admires my best friend."

_Scene change. Robin goes up to Cordelia and Morgan goes up to Ricken, split-screen style._

Robin and Morgan: "Hey, can you help me move this large pile of heavy objects from here to there?"

Bird's eye zooms to courtyard, where Libra is praying. Shot freezes gold. Libra Mykonos.

Robin (voiceover): "Libra Mykonos, really religious. Really nice, too. He's actually a guy, just so you know."

Back to Robin. Robin: "Don't turn around. I'll show you a picture later. You said he marries Tharja Noctis, right?"

Robin shows Morgan a picture of Tharja. Robin: "Tharja Noctis, my stalker. Rumored to use black magic. Knowing her, she's probably right behind us."

Scene change, Robin has an extended conversation with Libra about something. Robin leaves, Tharja immediately confronts Libra.

Back to original Robin and Morgan. Robin: "Ms. Panne is already going out with Mr. Gregor, so that leaves…"

Bird's eye to Gaius, who is hustling watches. Freezes organ, name Gaius Julius.

Robin (voiceover): "Gaius Julius, our resident hustler. Can get anything through security, and acquire anything via contract. He's expensive unless you give him some sweets, preferably homemade."

Screen switches to Lissa, who is talking with someone and smiling. Robin: "Lissa Lowell, my best friend's little sister. Hasn't joined any team yet, but she shows talent in akido. Really sweet, but wants to be ladylike."

Morgan talking to Lissa. "So, I hear that Gaius can give you some sewing lessons if you give him some honey cakes."

Bird's eye zooms into stage, where Olivia is dancing. Freezes pink, and name Olivia Sobieski turns up.

Robin (voiceover): "Olivia Sobieski, star of the Acrobatic Dance team. Painfully shy, but unexpectedly strong-minded."

Screen switches to outside, where Henry is stroking a large dog affectionately. Freeze black, name Henry Branford.

Robin (voiceover): "Henry Branford, not part of any club. Rumored to use black magic. Kind to animals, but rather sociopathic and strange. Cheerful, but bloodthirsty and likely insane. For some reason, girls like him."

Morgan places an injured puppy on the sidewalk just as Henry rounds the corner. He crouches down to get a better look, and Olivia shouts, "Don't touch that dog!"

Robin looks at Morgan. "Seriously?"

Morgan happily shrugs.

Bird's eye, shows Sumia acting in the drama club. She is holding a skull. Freeze silver, name Sumia Seiya.

Robin (voiceover): "Sumia Seiya, member of the drama team and the equestrian team. Nice, helpful, but low self-esteem. Clumsy, trips a lot, but no one thinks it's cute. It's not intentional, just so you know. And she has to get married to-"

Back to Robin and Morgan. Chrom is behind them. Chrom: "Robin? What are you doing?"

Robin (quickly takes off his sunglasses): "Oh, Ch-Chrom! W-we were just, um…"

Zoom in on Chrom's face. Freezes dark blue. Name Chrom Lowell

Robin (voiceover): "Chrom Lowell, captain of the football team. Strong, charismatic… and my best friend."

Chrom walks away in the background, and Robin hangs his head in his hands. Robin: "Oh no… now everything gets complicated…"

Narrator: "Robin of Spring. Coming soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, a horror movie. I started writing this, and then I started a spy movie one because I wanted a female Robin that wasn't completely useless in her trailer. Ironically, this Robin is more competent that the other one. Then again, everyone gets pretty OOC here, since the genre demands it. Okay, maybe not the genre, but the plot. Female Robin, guys!

OOC Warning!

Culling of the Shepherds

Light, upbeat music plays as two cars loaded with teenagers pulls into a pretty lakeside villa surrounded by forest and picturesque mountains. The people in the car are original Shepherds minus Frederick, and plus Robin (Chorm, Lissa, Sully, Stahl, Miriel, Vaike, Maribelle, Ricken, Kellam, and Sumia). Chrom is driving one and Lissa is driving the other.

Scene cuts to the Shepherds outside, staring at the villa. Camera is wide enough to show everyone.

Kellam (in awe): "We're staying _here_?"

Chrom says, "You like it? I've rented the place for the next two weeks."

Stahl whistles, and says (in a hollow voice): "Wow. I guess you really are loaded."

Chrom (warmly): "Do I detect sarcasm?"

Stahl shrugs. He's not smiling.

Cut to nighttime, where Miriel is on the widow's walk (the porch on top of the house) with a telescope. There are crickets chirping in the distance. The camera is facing Miriel and is wide enough to show her and the telescope. In the background, Female Robin peers in through the trapdoor and asks, "You're still up?"

Without looking away from the telescope, Miriel answers, "Please do not disturb me. I fully intend to take advantage of the absence of light pollution in order to observe the stars."

Robin shrugs, and goes back down the trapdoor. As soon as she closes it, the screen turns black and the crickets suddenly stop chirping.

Suddenly, the camera turns back on in an infrared filter, this time facing Miriel's back. The camera unsteadily moves closer and closer, until Miriel turns around. Her face is her normal stern at first, but then her eyes widen in shock and then the screen turns black.

Scene changes to everyone except for Ricken else on the widow's walk the next morning, standing around Miriel. Maribelle is examining Miriel's lifeless body. The color is more faded than usual, and the light is pale.

Maribelle shakes her head. "She's dead."

Reaction shot. Chrom and Sully look angry, Stahl and Vaike look confused, Kellam and Lissa look scared, Sumia looks sad, and Robin looks like she's in denial.

Sumia plucks a piece of paper from Miriel's body and says, "What's this?"

Screen turns black. Scene change to the kitchen, where everyone is standing around the table. Chrom reads the note out loud: "This girl was the first. You are next. Do not try to escape. I know all your secrets.' Signed… the Angel of Death?"

Chrom (frustrated, but calm): "Rgh… It's like we're in a horror movie! What should we be doing right now…?"

Lissa (on her cell): "There's no service!"

Stahl (on the landline): "The landline's dead, too."

Sully (gets up): "Well, I'm not sticking around."

Scene changes to the road leading out of the lake. Everyone is standing around. Both cars are on fire, and the forest is burning.

Vaike whistles. "I have to admit, whoever did this put a lot of work into it."

Robin elbows him. "Vaike!"

Back to the kitchen. Chrom has acquired a chalkboard and has drawn a diagram on it. Chrom: "First things first: In every horror movie, whoever is alone dies. So we're going to use the buddy system."

Maribelle and Sumia enter the bathroom together. Moments later, Sumia runs out screaming, with blood on her hands.

Back to kitchen. Chrom: "If a random person comes around, claiming to be an exorcist, let them in. In fact, if any random old person comes knocking, let them in."

Cut to Nergal knocking on the door, muttering something about the Black Fang and sacrifices. Chrom greets him, but everyone else is creeped out.

Back to kitchen. Chrom: "And remember, all the bad things happen because someone withholds information. So, does anyone have anything to confess?"

Everyone gives furtive looks at each other, but no one says anything.

Screen fades to black, and the credits show.

X

Stuff left unexplained in the trailer that is in the movie:

Ricken was not on the widow's walk when everyone found Miriel's body because Chrom didn't let him. Chrom didn't want Ricken, the youngest, to see a dead body.

Everyone goes to the same private school, Ylisstol Academy. It contains both middle school and high school. Most of the characters are there because they're rich, but Stahl, Kellam, Miriel, and Vaike are on scholarship. Stahl is secretly jealous of the others for being wealthy, and some of the others suspect him because they think he burned the cars to get back.

Chrom's full presentation on horror movie clichés is a bit longer. He also says, "The black guy dies first, but we're all white here, so that shouldn't matter," "Barricades never work," "Anyone who has sex dies, so no one have sex," "Kill as many spiders as possible," "Be sure to throw away any spooky object you find," and, "Don't deny the supernatural. It never works out."

Nergal is senile and deaf, so no one but Chrom expects him to do anything. Once Chrom dies, the kids don't ask anything of him. They make sure that he's fine when he's there, but he's generally in the background. They don't suspect him because the murders occurred when he was present.

The secrets that each of the characters had are listed here. Note: This is where everyone is OOC. I don't think that it is in character for them to do what they did, but for the sake of the plot, they did it.

Chrom cheated on Sumia with Olivia. Olivia and Robin know, but Sumia doesn't.

Stahl cheated on his entrance exam. Miriel knows this because she helped him cheat.

Miriel got a scholarship but she also really needs money, so she runs a cheating business. She helped Stahl cheat, so Stahl knows this.

Vaike and Sully take steroids. They're both on the football team. They both know this. Vaike somehow stumbled into finding out the secrets, and he was planning on using the trip's privacy to use the secrets as leverage.

Ricken's family used to be rich, but all their business ventures sunk. He's too proud to ask for financial help from his friends, so he steals school property to pay for his tuition. Maribelle knows this because of the following.

Maribelle's father is a senator, and he recently took a large bribe. Maribelle found out, and she's angry with her father, but he paid for Ricken's tuition in exchange for her silence.

Kellam actually didn't do anything, but he knows about Sumia's situation. He tried to tell someone, but no one could listen.

Sumia flunked her last test because she relied too much on flower fortunes, and she's in danger of being expelled.

Lissa used Chrom's favorite pen, the Falchion. Everyone's kind of confused about why she feels guilty, but Chrom's really angry with her.

Robin's father is in prison. Validar was a cult leader, and he was arrested for fraud.

Originally, some of the secrets involved sex, but I decided not to because I get the feeling that I'd get a lot of backlash for it.

How everyone died, and why:

Miriel was killed first because she was the smartest and the most likely to solve the crime.

Sully tried to get out, and died in the fire. She wasn't killed.

Maribelle is killed in the bathroom, while Sumia is in there. The culprit had replaced Maribelle's shampoo with Sulfuric acid, which ate at her skin.

Robin was found mutilated one morning. She was only recognizable by her clothes and her hair.

There is a lull in the murders, and everyone starts to suspect that Sumia was the one who did it, because she was jealous of the other girls being close to Chrom. The other kids lynch her.

Ricken is killed for the horror value, as the youngest of the group. He was found drowned in the lake. There is some tension between those who are horrified because the youngest was killed and those who are horrified because Sumia didn't do it.

Kellam was unceremoniously killed off because the culprit didn't want to forget. He was found crushed underneath the fridge. It wasn't the real culprit this time.

Chrom was killed since he was the heart of the group. His wrists were slit.

Vaike, Lissa, and Stahl are the only ones left. Lissa is suspicious of both of them, but Vaike and Stahl only suspect each other. Vaike catches Stahl in the kitchen with a knife, and confronts him. Vaike talks to Stahl underneath the assumption that Stahl is the killer, and thinks that his motive was envy for the rich (he adds that Miriel was killed because she was the most likely to solve the crime, and forgets Kellam). Stahl misinterprets Vaike's speech as Vaike being the murderer and pinning the crime on Stahl. They then try to kill each other. Stahl is killed in the scuffle, and Vaike comes to tell Lissa that the culprit is dead. But when Vaike comes to Lissa, she panics and shoots Vaike.

Lissa, on her own, cries because everyone else is dead. Robin, who was dead earlier, turns up to comfort her. Lissa cries into her, but then realizes that only Robin could have planned the murders. Robin confesses that she was the one who killed everyone, and that she is a member of the Grimaleal. Her initiation rite was to make a full sacrifice to Grima. Lissa tries to shoot her, but Robin knocks her out with Nosferatu.

Lissa wakes up in the basement, where Robin was planning to sacrifice her to Grima. The ritual is long and elaborate, and that gives Nergal time to break in, kill Robin, and save Lissa. Lissa tearfully hugs him, and Nergal is briefly reminded of Ninian. And then he has a morph made out of Kellam kill her for her quintessence. The credits roll.

(It's implied that Nergal killed Kellam, since Robin doesn't remember killing him at all. When Lissa accuses her, she lists how Robin could have killed everyone. When she gets to how Robin killed Kellam, Robin says, "Who?" Lissa tries to explain, but Robin doesn't remember killing anyone with a fridge. It's noted earlier that the fridge was bolted, so it couldn't have fallen without sabotage.)

Post credits: Robin is shown lying on the ground where Nergal left her. Her hand (the one with Grima's crest on it) twitches, and she slowly gets up, with purple fog appearing in the background. Her head is drooping so that you can't see her face until the very end. Her eyes are bright red, and she speaks in Grima's voice: "At last…"

Alternate ending: the ritual is even longer and more elaborate, but no one saves Lissa. Robin wipes off the blood, douses everything in oil, then walks outside and sets the villa on fire. She uses Grimaleal magic to teleport herself away. The credits roll.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I'm back. Yeah, the part where everyone's introduced is a bit like Guardians of the Galaxy.

Note: The default pairing of Robin/Frederick isn't in place here.

Operation Delta

A single drumbeat as the screen turns black.

Floor shot, from the side. A pair of worn military boots paces in front of a metal table, making audible footsteps. Frederick's voice speaks in a voiceover: "You know why you are here."

Another single drumbeat, screen turns black, then screen turns to a shot of Frederick's hands folded behind his back. "If you fail, or turn traitor, you will be executed."

Another drumbeat and blackflash, Frederick's voice says, "If you succeed…"

Shot of Frederick from the waist up, crossing his arms. He's wearing a black suit and tie. Frederick speaks normally: "You will have your freedom."

Shot of the table, where Gaius, Henry, and female Robin are sitting. Henry is lounging, Gaius is eating a doughnut from the plate on the table in front of him, and Robin is sitting up straight (she's crossing her legs, but you can't see that). Henry is wearing a black biking leather jacket, but with his usual black turtleneck underneath. Gaius is wearing a brown, slightly itchy-looking sweater; his clothes look ratty compared to Robin and Henry's. Robin is wearing a navy blue businesswoman's suit, with pearl earrings and a skirt.

Gaius looks up from his doughnut, and Henry takes off his earbuds. Gaius: "Mmph?"

Henry: "Did you say something?"

Robin shrugs.

There is a shot of Frederick facepalming.

Opening chords to "Secret Agent Man" start playing.

There is a montage of government buildings and people in sunglasses. Frederick: "We are part of the secret international organization called the Black Fang. We… inhume people who abuse their power."

The screen goes back to the shot of the table where Henry, Gaius, and Robin (in that order, left to right), are sitting. Suddenly, everything but Gaius fades into grayscale. Bright green letters type out, 'Gaius Julius—Master Thief,' as well as a bunch of tiny illegible letters that look like a profile.

Frederick Voiceover: "Gaius Julius, aka The Cupcake Klepto." Montage of Gaius in a brown trenchcoat picking locks, walking past armed security at an airport with gold coins in his pockets, casually walking out of a bank, running away from a pursuer in a parkour chase while holding a computer in his arms, and eating a sundae at an ice cream shop.

Music stops. The scene briefly changes to Gaius talking to Anna in a café. Gaius: "You know, the thing is about éclairs is that the dough is so sticky; it gets _everywhere_. You try to get all of it out of the food processor, but you can't and you have to wash it all out, and you just _think_ of all the pastries you should have made from it and what a waste it was. And then they finally finish baking and you put them together, and whoa! They taste like a slice of heaven! And when you finish them off, you remember all the ones you couldn't make and you sit there and cry."

Anna crosses her arms and says, "That's nice. Now, what does this have to do with the heist I'm hiring you to pull off?"

Gaius blinks, takes out a timetable, and says, "Whoops, you're not my blind date. So that's why she thought I was a _Naruto_ cosplayer…"

Music resumes playing. Screen goes back to the normal shot of the group, then everything but Henry fades into grayscale. Bright green letters spell out, 'Henry Slaughter—Assassin,' as well as an illegible profile.

Frederick Voiceover: "Henry Slaughter, aka Blood Raven." Montage of Henry walking along a dark, rain-soaked road, pulling out two handguns and shooting two guards in the head, dodging bullets ninja-style while still shooting. Then switches to a gilded room, where Henry puts the barrel of the gun against the forehead of a cowering man. There is a loud bang, and then he kneels down and rubs the fur of a large wolf-like dog with a wagging tail, with the dead man still in the background.

Shot goes to Henry feeding a flock of ravens at the zoo. He's wearing a uniform. Aversa, who is standing nearby, says, "I can't believe this is your day job."

Henry shrugs. "What? I get to do the two things I love most! Caring for animals, and giving people bloody and violent deaths!"

Music starts back up, and the screen goes back to the group shot. Everything but Robin is faded. Frederick Voiceover: "Codename Robin, real name unknown. Battle Tactician"

Montage of Robin talking on the phone, moving pieces on a chessboard, carefully cleaning a sword, fencing with someone in a gym, talking to a man in a suit and sunglasses in an alleyway, taking notes on a desk, and stabbing someone through the chest from behind.

Music stops. Shot goes to Robin talking to a group of shady-looking men and women in business suits and sunglasses in a dark room. Robin passes a large binder stuffed with papers to Flavia, who is sitting behind the desk in the center of the room.

Robin: "I've run every possible simulation, and that should get you through any situation in which any place in your territory is attacked. Everything up to horses and tanks."

Flavia takes a look at the papers, and says, "You're charging… one million and twenty dollars?"

Robin puts her hand on the binder. "Can't pay?"

"No, no, we can pay… it's just that… why the extra twenty?"

Robin shrugs. "Binders and ink prices keep hiking up."

Scene goes back the room where Frederick, Gaius, Henry, and Robin are.

Gaius: "So, I guess I don't have a choice, then."

Robin: "I'll take it."

Henry: "Will I get to kill people?"

Frederick: "And you'll have to work together."

Robin and Gaius look at each other, and say, "WHAT?!"

Scene cuts to the team in a briefing room, where the trio is sitting at a long table and Fredrick is standing next to a projector. The projector shows a mugshot of Walhart in a red suit.

Fredrick: "This is General Walhart. He recently led a coup in the country of Valm," (Frederick changes the slide to a map of the continent of Valm) "and is bent on conquering the whole world."

Frederick turns to the trio. "And we would like to prevent that."

Gaius raises his hand. "Do we get gadgets?"

Frederick: "No."

Gaius: "Come on! What kind of a spy doesn't get cool gadgets?"

Scene cuts to the inside of a large warehouse. Robin, Henry, and Gaius are all wearing combat fatigues, while Frederick is wearing his suit. Frederick: "You will be training for your mission here."

Quickly changes to Henry shooting a rifle at soup cans at a range, hitting every target's bull's eye. Frederick has a look of approval. Quickly change to Gaius firing the same rifle, hitting about half. Fredrick doesn't change his expression. Quick change to Robin firing the same rifle, but only hitting one can. Frederick just stares.

Robin (defensively): "I've never had to shoot a gun before! I always made sure that I could get away before anyone even had the chance to shoot me!"

Scene changes to the trio taking a written test. Robin finishes first, Henry finishes next, and Gaius is still working. Frederick looks at Robin's paper and gives a slight smile. Frederick looks at Henry's paper, but does not smile. Frederick snatches up Gaius's paper and Gaius protests. Frederick frowns, and slams the paper back on the desk. It's full of doodles. Frederick gives Gaius a Look.

Gaius (defensively): "Why do you think I resorted to a life of crime?"

Scene changes to an obstacle course with sweeping laser beams. Frederick tosses an apple in the path of one, and an alarm goes off.

Change to Gaius doing some acrobatic maneuvers, dodging the laser beams and leaping over the obstacles. Fredrick nods and marks something on his notebook.

Change to Robin observing the path of the laser beams, then slowly vaulting over the obstacles and ducking, muttering, "One… two… three…" She's slow, but she's so careful that she doesn't get caught. Frederick grunts.

Change to Henry picking up a hurdle and smashing it against one of the alarms. Frederick facepalms.

Scene changes to Frederick talking to Chrom on the roof of the warehouse. Frederick: "This was your idea. Do you truly believe that these people are capable of pulling this off? We have no guarantee that they won't cut and run."

Chrom: "We don't. That's why you're going with them."

Frederick freezes with his mouth open.

Shot of Frederick hitting someone on the side of the head with a ladle, cracking a glass window with a stick, throwing a log at a suspect, and quietly doing paperwork.

Montage of action scenes. Henry jumping sideways from behind a crate, shooting two guns while wearing cool shades. Robin pushes Nowi out of the way of an oncoming bullet, turns around, and sees Dragon!Nowi. Gaius holding a guy in a bank at gunpoint. Frederick sniping a guy with a bow and arrow from the next building over.

The four spies are shown running away from an explosion.

Robin: "HOW ARE WE EVEN RUNNING FROM A THING THAT SHOULD BE FASTER BY ALL LOGIC?!"

Gaius: "SHUT UP AND RUN!"

Screen turns black, credits roll.

X

Stuff not in the movie:

Note: The Black Fang is NOT a government organization.

The Black Fang has its origins in Elibe, and this is the branch in Akaneia. The offices in Elibe are headed by Brendan, and its main operatives are Matthew, Jaffar, Lloyd, Linus, Ursula, Legault, Uhai, and Nino. The Jugdral branch is lead by Dew, and its operatives are Lifis, Pirn, Salem, Tina, Lara, Daisy, and Trewd. Patty is also a member, but she can't operate as much because she's nobility and under higher scrutiny. Tellius has all of the Dawn Brigade as members. Volke operates independently. Colm and Rennac are the only members in Magvel, and fight over the position of leader. The absolute leader of everything is Hector of all people.

The Black Fang is kind of like the one in 7, but modernized. Each base operates semi independently, but they have to get some kind of approval from the Elibe office before they can act so that there isn't overlap. The Fang has to steal from their targets in order to make ends meet, and everyone is paid by the mission. The Fang is forced to meet in abandoned buildings. Members are encouraged to have a main job other than the Black Fang, preferably one that allows long periods of absences.

I have only played the Jugdral games, Blazing Sword, and Awakening, so my knowledge of the others games is superfluous. I watched a walkthough of Tellius a long time ago, but that's it.

Hector is the owner of the Ostia Corporation.

Just for fun: Jaffar and Ursula are elementary school teachers. They can only take missions during the summer. Their students think of them as Disney villains.

Lloyd and Linus are plumbers. They have hats with L and L on them, and are identical. They often fight over whose hat is whose. Nino lives with them, but she's still a student and isn't allowed to get involved with Fang work.

Matthew works directly for Hector; not only as his spy, but as his personal assistant as well. He works for him year round, so he doesn't need an extra job.

Legault is a wood carver and an ice sculptor. I was inspired by how the Assassin's critical hit involves spinning knives. Every time he cuts a piece off, he does the critical animation.

Pirn's group (him, Lifis, Lara, Salem, Trewd, and Tina) runs a shop that also doubles as a safehouse. At one point, the quad runs into trouble and has to take refuge there. Robin and Gaius are surprised that the rest of the Fang is pretty disorderly compared to Frederick and Chrom.

Patty is an heiress and a noble, so she doesn't have to work. Dew and Daisy work for her as servants. But only in name. They don't do anything either.

Colm and Rennac work as IT guys in Renais and Carcino respectively. They constantly run off to do whatever. Most of the time, they run off to do things completely unrelated to Fang work. This actually gives them a pretty good cover.

Tellius recently underwent a revolution. The Dawn Brigade found the Black Fang and allied themselves with each other. Now the Dawn Brigade is a legitimate government organization. They no longer have to assassinate people, but they are willing to help the Fang when needed.

Chrom is the branch officer in Akaneia, and he's from a rich family. His father was a corrupt businessman, so Chrom vowed to not follow in his footsteps and became a member of the Black Fang. Frederick was a former sergeant in the military, but he deserted due to brutality. Frederick's seriousness and professionalism is the exception, not the rule. Tharja is the secretary, but she doesn't actually do any work. She used to be a member of a cult, but quit when she was supposed to kill another member. She likes Robin, Robin's a bit intimidated by her. Gaius likes her, but she doesn't like Gaius.

Robin is Validar's daughter, and Validar is a mafia boss. She was supposed to be groomed to be the next leader, but she rejected the leadership in favor of independence. She learned the basics of tactics from her mother, who was the tactician before her.

Gaius came from a poor family, and had to steal to get by. Another thief took note of his skill, and took him in as a pro thief.

Henry had pretty much the same past, except he didn't kill the people who killed his wolf friend. Without magic, a small boy wouldn't be able to kill a bunch of men. He injured them with a knife.

The reason why I chose Walhart rather than Validar was because I already used Validar in the cop action movie. Plus, Walhart's actions are more in line with spy movies than Validar's.

The four main characters are the four characters who can marry all of the women with kids. I changed Robin's gender to female, so that the cast wasn't just guys. The idea was a James Bond esque thing with the 'Casanova' types together.

Robin has a complicated pay scale. She actually shows a diagram of her formula. It's a logarithmic function, (y=cost and x=probability in %, limit is 100) where each scenario is rated from most probable to least probable. More probable ones cost up to $100. The least probable ones are $1. There are an absurd amount of improbable ones. When she said "Everything from and up to a tank," she meant it. Robin even created tactics for the situation where Pegasi spontaneously spawn from dead women.

The plot of the story is mostly about how the characters interact with each other. Walhart is a standard generic bad guy.

At one point, the guys try to get some women in a casino or something to spill some information. They do this by doing things like impressing them, but the women just think they're hitting on them. Robin succeeds by striking up a friendly conversation and deprecating the guys.

The Mission Impossible Drop is attempted at one point. Gaius and Henry both want to do it, but Robin has to in the end because she's the lightest.

Frederick tries to con some cops into helping, but they don't fall for it. Then Robin shows up and blackmails them.

Sully turns up as a parody of a Bond Girl. The male spies act like she's useless, but every time she gets kidnapped; she beats up everyone and secures the base. Sully is also a former sergeant in the same military as Frederick. She drilled under Frederick when he was in the army.

It turns out that Frederick and Chrom are the only agents in Akaneia. The Elibe head had sent Canas as their bookkeeper, but he's just there for paperwork. Until the end, where he demonstrates his knowledge of chemistry by blowing up Walhart's soldiers when they try to raid the base.

Canas also assists in hacking near the climax.

And Gaius's rant about éclairs? Yup, the dough is a real pain to get out of a mixer.


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't actually seen many dancer type stories. I have seen the little ballet girl stories before, but those don't count.

This is the first trailer not to center around just Awakening characters. All parent-child relationships are now sibling relationships. Sylvia and Leen are siblings, and Olivia and Inigo are, too.

Bonus: If you can determine why each character is chosen in his or her role (example: why I chose Kent as a cop or why Nino was expected to score low), you get a cookie.

About If: I think the blue haired dancer is Ninian. There's a bit of ice and water association, they look alike, and she has reddish eyes. I wanted to comment on the trailer, but my computer didn't let me.

Fire Girls

Scene shows the Dancer Class girls (Feena, Sylvia, Leen, Lalum, Ninian, Tethys, and Olivia) doing a routine in the school gym. They are wearing black shirts and tights.

Scene cuts to Reptor in his office. Principal Reptor: "These girls are vulgar-"

Cut to a scene where Sylvia is talking to Homer in the hallway.

Homer: "What do you want, Freshman? I have no interest in little girls."

Sylvia: "L-little girl?! Have you ever seen a little girl with THESE before?!"

Back to Reptor: "Delinquents-"

Cut to Lara in the police office. She's sitting in front of a table that Kent is standing over.

Officer Kent (taking things out of a bag): "Let's see what you have this time… a wallet that belongs to someone named Kellam… a bunch of lint… homework that belongs to Lugh Reed… Marth Lowell's favorite pen, the Falchion… a ladle that belongs to Oscar Grün…"

Kent looks up. "You really need to stop stealing, young lady."

Lara glares at him.

Back to Reptor: "Who have horrible grades-"

Cue Ninian, Nils, and Mareeta looking at the grade posting. Mareeta fist pumps, while Nils and Ninian sigh in defeat.

"Lowest tier again…" moans Nils. "Maybe I need more friends."

"I thought I could at least edge out Nino Reed…" sighs Ninian.

Back to Reptor: "And no respect for authority!"

Cut to Lalum arguing with Salem in a classroom. Salem is holding a stack of graded papers.

Lalum: "Aha! So you do admit it! You were a cultist!"

Salem (drooping): "Please… don't say anything more…"

Scene cuts to the Dancer girls dancing on the stage for a pep rally. Lalum trips over Ninan's scarf thing, and grabs Lara. Lara panics and judo-flips Lalum, who crashes into Olivia. Olivia is thrown onto Feena, who grabs the stage curtains and rips them down. This breaks the scaffolding the curtains are hanging on, and breaks the entire set.

Cut to Principal Reptor talking to Tethys. Reptor: "Your girls have incurred quite a debt." He shows Tethys a sheet of paper with an undisclosed amount of money on it. Tethys gapes.

Reptor adds, "Your club can no longer be as sloppy as it is now. Read these new regulations." He hands Tethys a large book that she has trouble lifting.

Scene changes to the Dance Team's Headquarters, AKA the garage of Ninian's house.

Leen: "If we want to keep our club, we have to step up." Sylvia writes on a chalkboard 'What we have to do'. Below that, she splits the blackboard into three categories: 'What we all need to do,' 'What the leaders will do,' and 'What one person can do'.

Leen writes 'We need some guys!' underneath 'What we all have to do.'

Leen: "The new regulations require gender integration. Do you know anyone?"

Shot of the other girls looking at one another.

Scene cuts to the gym, where the girls are hosting tryouts. A bunch of guys are sitting on the ground looking at one another. The guys are: Marth, Lewyn, Roy, Eliwood, Artur, Virion, and Inigo.

Roy: "Did you get pushed in, too?"

Marth and Inigo nod, but Lewyn and Virion shrug happily.

Cut to Marth crashing into the wall, Roy tripping over his own feet, Eliwood tripping over his feet in the exact way Roy did, Artur stopping in the middle to remember what he was supposed to be doing, Virion asking for a partner, Lewyn getting the beat and tempo right but stubbing his toe and yelling, and Inigo dancing well.

Scene cuts back to Ninian's garage, where Leen is pointing to the blackboard. The blackboard reads things like, 'Obey the school dress code,' 'Maintain at least a B average,' 'Stop talking back to teachers,' and 'Don't break the law,' underneath the heading, 'What we all need to do.'

Leen writes down, 'PAY OFF OUR DEBT!' in large block letters under 'What we all need to do.'

Leen: "Any ideas?"

Montage of the girls running a bake sale, washing cars, dancing as street performers, and collecting at school. Scene cuts to the girls looking at the miniscule amount of cash. Lara: "We need a better plan."

Feena: "We're not stealing."

Lara (hotly): "That's not what I mean!"

Scene changes to Leen and Olivia boredly selling cupcakes outside of a supermarket. Gaius hands them a wad of bills in exchange for a Red Velvet, and says, "Don't ask how I got this."

Sylvia comes running up to them, waving a flyer, and shouts, "Hey, look what I found!"

Scene changes to the school at lunch, where Sylvia is showing the other girls the flyer for a dance competition. Tethys: "This could pay off all our debt!"

Ninian looks closer at the flyer. Ninian (worried): "But… this is a folk dancing tournament!"

Leen: "Doesn't matter." Shot goes into close-up. "We're in this to win this."

Pop music starts playing. Montage of the girls pulling off an intense dance routine involving backflips, along with a bunch of other dancers from other fandoms, including Avatar: Last Airbender and Final Fantasy.

The scene changes to a classroom, where Leen and Olivia are sitting together.

Leen: "I saw how you looked at Aless."

Scene changes to Olivia's house, where Tethys is in the bathroom. "I can't do this anymore!" she wails.

Scene changes to behind the school, where Batta and his gang are leering at Sylvia, Leen, and Olivia.

Scene changes to Feena crying in the bathroom.

Scene finally changes to Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan walking along a street. Sigurd: "Hey… bit off topic, but do you ever get the feeling that my family tree is a lie and what's really going on is a weird mix with the Bahara and Velthomer families involving time travel and incest?"

Quan and Eldigan look at him. "Nah."

Nah, who is on the street, looks up at the mention of her name.

Credits roll.

Extra scenes that I couldn't fit into the trailer:

Chalkboard Extra

Inside Ninian's garage, Leen is standing in front of the chalkboard. The part under 'What we all need to do' is half-full, but the part that says 'What one person can do' is blank.

Leen: "While we need to work together to pay off our debt, we still have to do something about those new regulations."

Leen writes: 'Clean up the gym' underneath 'What we all need to do.' Leen: "While we put everything back where it was when we finish practice, now we have to mop up the floors when we're done."

Sylvia and Lalum groan. Leen sighs. "I know it's a pain, but that's the new rules. Anyways, there are also some chores that can be done by one person."

Underneath 'What one person can do,' Leen writes, 'Manage the funds,' 'Bring snacks,' 'Schedule and organize practices,' 'Make sure everyone's doing what they're supposed to,' etc.

Leen: "Normally, Tethys and I do the managing, but now we have to deal with some of the other regulations."

Feena: "And the snacks?"

Tethys: "We needed an extra chore so that everyone does something."

Sylvia: "It's actually because Leen really likes those chocolate chunk cookies that Olivia makes."

Leen (turning red): "Sylvia!"

There is a knock at the door. Sonia comes in, carrying a tray of fresh baked cookies. Sonia: "Kids! I made you cookies!"

Ninian gets up and takes the tray. Ninian: "Thank you, Sonia."

Sonia: "Any time! Just leave the plate in the sink when you're done."

Leen nibbles one of the cookies. Leen: "Never mind, Olivia. Ninian can bring the snacks— SYLVIA GIVE THAT BACK!""

Pherae Brothers

Camera shows Roy and Eliwood in their shared bedroom. Roy is counting money on the floor while Eliwood lies on the top bunk, reading a swordsmanship manual. Eliwood: "Impulse buying again, Roy? You never seem to be sure of what you want."

Roy (dryly): "Says the guy who bought a horse."

Eliwood (defensively): "The salesman said that Durandal was obedient!"

Roy shrugs. "Anyways, this is for the Dance Club."

Eliwood falls off his bunk. "The club that Ninian's in?!"

Roy just nods. Eliwood grabs his wallet and starts counting.

The Gangs

Olivia, Leen, and Sylvia are walking around the school.

"Hey there, ladies," A gang of male delinquents turn up. "How about we have some fun together?" the leader leers. The gang moves closer to the girls.

Leen: "Back off, Batta!"

Batta: "Come on…"

Batta puts his hand on Leen's shoulder. Leen drops her bag and kicks him in the side of the head. This knocks him to the ground.

Batta: "You bi-"

Olivia: "STOP STARING!"

Shot shows Olivia beating up the thugs with dance-like moves. Some of them go after Sylvia, but she dodges all of them and nicks them with her bag. After Olivia beats up all of them, she sighs and says, "I did it…"

Batta gapes. A shadow rises over him. Aless glares at Batta. Aless: "You want something, punk?"

Batta runs off screaming.

Aless (leaning closer to Leen): "Did he hurt any of you?"

Leen shakes her head and does not stop Aless. "Thanks, Aless."

Sylvia pushes between them. "Sup, Aless!" She turns towards Oliva. "This is Aless, Leen's _boyfriend_."

Both Leen and Aless turn very red. Olivia turns red, too. "P-pleased to meet you…"

Sylvia: "Aless is a college student, so he can't join the club. Aless, this is Olivia."

Aless: "So you're Olivia? I heard a lot about you."

Olivia turns red. "Um… you're Aless, right? I, uh…"

The bell rings. Olivia: "I have to go. See you… later?"

Once Olivia and Leen arrive at their shared photography class, Leen says darkly, "I saw how you looked at Aless."

The girls give each other dark looks, and then burst out laughing at the same time.

Leen:"Gotcha! You know, if this were a movie, I would think that you have a crush on Aless."

Olivia: "And that would mean a huge sub-plot with both of us misunderstanding the other's intentions, and we would stop trusting each other. During a dance routine, we fail to catch each other."

Leen: "And right before the finals of the tournament, we talk it out and find out we really do trust each other."

Olivia: "And we find the true meaning of friendship."

Leen: "And then the whole thing gets blown over in the sequel, and we have to do that all over again to create a 'common theme.'"

Olivia: "It's a good thing we don't live in a movie then."

Leen: "And that you're already going out with someone. What was his name again?"

Before Olivia can say the name, the teacher calls attendance.

Lara's old friends

Lara is walking through the supermarket, and then she sees Pirn, Lifis, and Salem talking. She tries to avoid Pirn's gaze, but he catches her eye.

Pirn: "Hey! Lara!"

Lara looks up. "What do you want?"

Pirn: "I heard from Salem that you were having trouble. I think I can help."

Lara walks away. "I'm not doing it."

Pirn and Salem look at one another. Salem sighs. "While I did say that she might need help, I never said that you should try…"

Pirn gives a grin. "Just you wait…"

Lifis freezes with a dumbfounded expression. "Oh, hell no!" he shouts, and a lot of people stare. "We are _not_ going into this again!"

Study Time!

The Dancer girls are in the library. Olivia, Sylvia, and Leen are sitting on one side of a table, while the others are on the other side.

Feena: "I really didn't want to do this on a Saturday morning."

Lalum: "Why? Got plans?"

Feena shrugs. "I don't know… we could go bowling or something. Or get some ice cream."

Leen (brightens up): "Sounds good! When we're done, we'll all go out to Mahnya's Milkshakes. Olivia's treat!"

Olivia: "Wait, what? You can't just make me pay for everyone!"

Sylvia: "No, wait. That's not fair."

Olivia crosses her arms. "Thank you."

Sylvia: "So you guys are going to treat the three of us!"

Tethys, Ninian, Feena, Lalum, and Lara all look at her. Lara: "No."

Sylvia: "But we're teaching you."

Feena: "As friends."

Tethys: "I'll pay for you three. How does that sound?"

Olivia: "You don't need to pay for me…"

Tethys gives Olivia a significant look. Olivia understands. [1]

Leen: "So, which subjects do you need the most help in?"

The Dancers minus Olivia and Sylvia look at each other.

Ninian: "All of them."

Sylvia: "Now then, does anyone need help with Math or Spanish?"

Feena sighs (aside) "I can't believe that I'm getting help from a Freshman…"

Leen sighs. "Sylvia can be a ditz sometimes, but she's always done well in school. You know that."

Feena: "Yeah, but I thought that was because middle school was easy. I didn't think that she was learning the same stuff we were the whole time."

Olivia: "I'm good with Science and History."

Leen: "I'm best with English and Programming."

The girls split up into groups, and the camera shows the girls at the table with a clock in the background. The clock reads 9:24. The shot is fast-forwarded, and stops at 12:43.

Sylvia: "So because the function can't be divided by zero, there's a hole at x=2."

Feena: "It's past noon. Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

There is a general murmur of agreement. Leen: "All right, then. Make sure you get back here by quarter past one."

The clock timeskips to 1:30. Leen and Feena are waiting for the others back in the library. Leen is crossing her arms. "They're late."

Feena: "I had to give up my pudding to get here in time. They had better have good excuses!"

Feena and Leen are shown walking out of the library. The clock timeskips to 1:53, and all of the girls are sitting outside of the library. The studiers are quickly eating noodles, pizza, salads, burgers, etc. while the teacher kids are teaching, also while eating.

Sylvia (while eating a hamburger): "So if you take the *snarf munch* square root of *nom nom* both sides of the equation you get *chew chew* a solid answer."

Timeskip to 3:23, back inside the library.

Tethys: "Why? WHY?"

Olivia: "Ten more pages to go."

At 6:47, the library announces that it will close soon. The studiers perk up.

Leen: "We can continue at my house."

The studiers droop.

Olivia: "No, it's getting late. We should go home now. You really improved a lot in the last few hours."

The studiers perk up.

Olivia: "But we really should do this again tomorrow."

The studiers droop. Lalum: "But the library is closed tomorrow."

Olivia: "Then we do it at my house. How does around noon sound to you? It doesn't have to be as long as today."

Sylvia: "Can we go get ice cream now?"

Leen: "Sylvia, it's dinnertime. We'll get ice cream tomorrow."

The girls go their separate ways outside of the library.

The next day, Lara can't even get out of bed.

The Guys

Tethys and Olivia are sitting at a lunch table in the school cafeteria. Inigo and Artur turn up.

Artur: "Sorry I'm late. I met Lucius in the hallway and we just started talking…"

Inigo: "Owain tried to rope me into a role playing session. I said I'd get back to him on Saturday."

Olivia and Tethys look at each other. Tethys: "You're on the team now."

Olivia: "We practice after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays until four, and Saturday s at 10:00 am."

Inigo and Artur nod. Inigo: "Somehow… I thought this would involve more fanfare."

Olivia: "You'll get used to disappointment."

Tethys: "So… how are your grades?"

Artur shrugs. "Pretty good… Mostly B's, some A's."

Inigo: "They vary. Olivia tutors me, so it depends on how well she's doing."

Tethys: "So no worries."

Olivia (to Tethys): "Inigo is a Sophomore. And… you're a Freshman, Artur?"

Artur nods.

Tethys: "May I see your courses?"

Artur hands his course info sheet over dubiously. "Why do you ask?"

Olivia: "We're having a study session on Saturday, and we need some more tutors."

Tethys (after looking at the sheet): "It looks like your courses are incompatible. They're not bad by any means, but none of the others take German."

Inigo: "Did I mention that I was role-playing with Owain and Brady on Saturday?"

Olivia looks at him, and then sighs. "Are you turning down a chance to tutor a group of attractive girls?"

Inigo: "Ye…No, seriously, I promised Owain I'd be there. But you might need me for other sessions."

Olivia: "Sure."

Study Time! Part II

The dancers are all at Olivia's house, sitting around the kitchen table. Lara is chugging a sports drink.

Olivia: "You remember Inigo from the tryout, right?"

The girls nod.

Olivia: "He'll be tutoring some of you today. He promised his friends that he'd be with them yesterday."

Inigo (smiling): "And how are you ladies on this fine morning?"

Lara rolls her eyes as she takes another swig of Sleuf's Stamina ™ Drink.

Leen: "This shouldn't take as long as yesterday."

Olivia: "I'll make lunch. And if it does come to it, we can have dinner here, too."

The girls get to work. Five minutes later, Lon'qu jogs in through the kitchen door without a shirt. He looks up and sees the girls. He turns red, and then runs out into the hallway with all of the girls except for Olivia staring at him.

Feena: "…Olivia, why is there a half naked man in your house?"

Olivia: "That's Lon'qu. He lives here. He has gynophobia, so don't get too close."

Lalum: "Gyno-what?"

Tethys: "Fear of women." When the others look at her, she says, "I read sometimes."

One hour later, Lon'qu turns up again to see if the girls have gone. He then moves around the table and towards the pantry. He takes out a bunch of potatoes and a Killing Edge, and starts peeling them.

The dancers can't focus with Lon'qu cooking in the background. Lon'qu then goes on to slice the potatoes with his sword and then fry them in olive oil. The frying noise is really loud.

While Olivia is teaching Feena about gerunds, Lon'qu goes to the fridge and takes out some beef marinating in a bowl. He drops the meat onto the hot pan and it sizzles a lot. He then chops up vegetables with his sword. Loudly.

The dancers grit their teeth.

Lon'qu adds garlic to the pan, and lets it sizzle. He then puts in the vegetables and pours water on the pan. This makes a REALLY loud burning noise.

Feena: "Put a lid on it!"

Lon'qu: "That… is exactly what I was going to do." He puts a lid on the pot. [2]

The pan sizzles for a while. It keeps on going and spitting out steam.

Sylvia: "Seriously, what are you-"

Lon'qu: "… Lunch is ready." He takes a plate and serves himself, and then walks to the dining room.

The dancers look at the pan, and Leen eats a little. "It's pretty good!" she says.

The dancers dig in.

Two hours later, Tethys says she needs to use the bathroom. While in the bathroom, she moans, "I can't do this anymore…"

Later, the girls are shown eating ice cream.

Good Old Elty

Batta and a bunch of his gang turn up outside the gates of the local college. Batta: "When that Aless guy turns up, we're going to bust his face!"

Random dude: "But boss, that pink haired girl was the one who beat us up!"

Batta growls: "As much as I hate to say this, we don't stand a chance against her. So we're going to beat up her boyfriend!"

Eldigan, Quan, and Sigurd walk down the path from the inside towards the gate. Batta and gang show themselves.

Quan: "Can we… help you?"

Batta (pointing towards Eldigan): "You're going to pay for the other day!"

Elidigan blinks. "Do I…know you?"

Batta: "Last week. Behind Fala High. Your girlfriend?"

Eldigan looks confused. "I don't believe that we have met."

Sigurd: "What's your girlfriend's name again?"

Eldigan opens his mouth, but Batta screams and attacks.

Ten seconds later, all of the bandit guys are groaning on the ground. The three Lords walk away quietly. Sigurd: "I think he was talking about your brother. Seriously, you two look REALLY alike."

Quan: "Yeah. I mean, look at me and Leif or Sigurd and Seliph." (As they're walking, helpful portraits of Seliph and Leif pop up next to their fathers.) "We look alike, but we're brothers, so that's expected. But you and Aless? You look more like twins."

Eldigan opens his mouth, and then closes it. "Yup, that's probably it. I'll tell him at dinner."

Quan: "Best not to tell those guys about that."

Eldigan shrugs. "He has to deal with his problems."

Sigurd: "Hey… bit off topic, but do you ever get the feeling that my family tree is a lie and what's really going on is a weird mix with the Bahara and Velthomer families involving time travel and incest?"

Quan and Eldigan look at him. "Nah."

Nah, who is on the street, looks up at the mention of her name.

Notes on the story:

The school is Fala High School.

Leen and Tethys are seniors. Ninian, Olivia, and Feena are juniors. Lalum and Lara are sophomores, and Sylvia is a freshman.

Inigo and Artur end up on the dance team. Virion can dance in Awakening, but that was a partner dance.

In this fic, test scores correlate to how good a character is in combat. For example, Caeda would score higher than Jeigan. Also, characters that are smart in the game have good grades as well. Dancers tend to fare pretty badly, except for Olivia, Sylvia, and Leen. Olivia can be turned into a powerhouse if you train her, and it's advised because she's Inigo's mother. Sylvia and Leen can refresh up to four units at a time, which is pretty good in a game where moving characters takes more time than fighting. Plus, they're great for boss grinding.

Inigo's comment about how he depends on how well Olivia is doing refers to how the children mechanic works. Strong parents equals strong children. I could have made it depend on who Olivia was dating, but… I decided not to.

Sylvia and Leen are relatively poor; they don't get much spending money. Most other people don't know this and those who know don't tell. Tethys and Olivia both know, but not all of the dancers do. This is a reference to the fact that in FE4, each person has individual purses. Dancers and Holy Weapon users tend to be the worst off when it comes to money; their weapons wear out a lot. Dancers can't even get anything at the arena because the repair fee for the sword is more than the prize money.

[1] Tethys's significant look to Olivia: both of them know that Sylvia and Leen are poor, but none of the others do. Tethys wanted to help Sylvia and Leen, but didn't want to single them out, so she treated them and Olivia.

[2] Lon'qu's method of cooking is what I do when I cook. Just be careful when pouring water on a hot oily pan. It will splatter. Actually… don't try this at home.

Ninian's family arrangement is very different, since no one is evil. She lives with her family (Nils and Nergal; Aenir died when she was little), the Morphs, and the Reed family. The Morphs are relatively distant relations of Nergal. Sonia is still married to Brendan Reed and is Nino's adopted mother (she didn't kill Nino's family and she genuinely loves Nino), so her family, the Morphs, live with the Reeds. That's right; I made Sonia a cool stepmom. I thought it would be amusing for such an evil person to now be a cool stepmom… (Yeah, it still is weird how she's married to Brendan when she's so much younger than him…)

I think of Principal Reptor as not liking the dance club, but he never goes out of his way to hurt them.

The answers for why each person was put in a certain position:

Nils is as good as a Dancer, but has no Supports. So he scored even lower than Ninian. The part about friends refers to Supports.

Nino _can't read_, so Ninian expected to score higher than her. But Nino is an Est type, so she's pretty good. Originally, I chose Corpul and Leen for the pair who scored low, but then I realized that Leen was pretty good since she can refresh four units at a time. I found Corpul pretty useless; I used him to resurrect units every time they died, but that's it. Then I chose Lalum and Roy, but then realized that Lalum got her own scene with Salem.

Reptor… seemed like a really stern, mean leader. I mean, there are a lot of evil kings and lords in Fire Emblem, but Reptor came across as _stern_.

I needed someone with a dark past for Lalum to accuse, so I chose Salem.

Kent and Sain seemed like buddy-cop type guys. Good cop and bad cop. That could apply to any Cain and Abel, but I know Kent and Sain best.

The Falchion was Chrom's favorite pen in the horror movie, so now it's Marth's.

The guys in the dance club are there for the following reasons: Marth and Roy are there because I think of them as the 'pushover' Lords when it comes to girls. Eliwood and Lewyn wanted to help Ninian and Sylvia. Artur, Virion, and Inigo all dance in their supports. Inigo is very good at dancing. Marth, Roy, Eliwood, and Artur all have generic reasons for being bad. Lewyn is a bard, so he knows music, and he is rather agile in combat. He's also fragile. Virion does a partner dance with Olivia, so he knows how to dance. He just doesn't know single dancing.

I wanted a 'local flavor' ice cream shop, and ended up with Mahnya's Milkshakes. I chose her because Silesse is a cold country, and the alliteration is cute. Other ideas included Orange Julius (not Julians, Julius), like the chain, Gaius's Confectionary, Kris's Confectionary, and Stahl's Sweetshack. But then I thought that these people are in high school, so they wouldn't have the shop named after them (although the idea of Julius running an ice cream shop is pretty funny. "I'd like two scoops of Rocky Road." "Of course. MWAHAHAHAHAA!" "Um… change, please?"). Mahnya's an older sister figure, so I consider her old enough.

Lara can't get out of bed because of the Fatigue mechanic in _Thracia 776_. She was working so hard that she can't go into the next battle.

Owain, Inigo, Brady, Cynthia, and Morgan all have a RPG group together. I chose Owain to have the group because of his… over-active imagination. Then I added Inigo and Brady as his best friends, and the Justice Cabal.

Sigurd's line about weird family is a reference to how weird his family gets in the game, and how it gets even weirder when it gets compressed into one generation. He's now Seliph's brother… how does that fit in with Seliph, Julia, and Julius being siblings? What about Arvis and Deirdre?

And…. Drumroll please… The Climax!

The Awards Ceremony

All of the competitors are on stage. In the center of the stage, Lon'qu is announcing the results of the tournament.

Lon'qu: "In third place, we have…" (takes out a piece of paper) "Team Moon Dragon."

Aang, Katara, and Zuko come forward and accept their trophy.

Lon'qu: "Your Dragon Dance was impressive. Who did you learn that from?"

Aang: "From dragons."

Lon'qu pauses and stares. "My wife is a dragon," he says.

Zuko: "No, an actual dragon that flies and breathes fire."

Lon'qu: "My wife does that too."

Some people laugh, and a few men in the audience nod sympathetically.

Inigo (whispering to Lalum, who is next to him): "She really does do that."

Lon'qu: "… Fine then. Think what you will." He hands them a trophy. "The second place winners are the Fala High Dance Club."

The girls look at each other, some with joy and others with despair. Leen murmurs, "We didn't get first place…"

Sylvia: "Who cares? That was fun! And we still get prize money."

Lon'qu: "Your Lament of the Ice Dragons was rather inspired. Your flips and twirls were especially impressive. What prompted your decision?"

Ninian: "We saw a video on aerodynamics in Physics, and it demonstrated dragons flying. We wanted to recreate the feel of the Ice Dragons' flight."

Lon'qu: "Why do all these dances involve dragons…?" (Takes out another slip of paper) "The winners of the contest are… The Guardians!"

Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus show up on stage, and Yuna accepts the trophy.

Lon'qu: "You called your dance The Sending. Why is it called that?"

Yuna: "The Sending is a funeral dance. It Sends the spirits of the dead to the Farplane."

Lon'qu: "So you used a funeral dance to win a competition. That seems…ironic."

Lalum: "But oddly fitting…"

Later, the dancers are outside the theater, eating takeout in despair. Olivia: "At least we got some money."

Inigo: "Maybe we can convince Reptor to give us more time."

Lon'qu turns up and stands in front of the dancers.

Lalum: "Come to gloat?"

Lon'qu: "…Nothing personal. I wasn't a judge. I'll be at Shannan's Sports Equipment if you need a ride."

Lon'qu leaves. The kids eat in silence.

Pirn: "Hey! Lara!" Pirn runs towards the girls, holding a suitcase. "I got you a present!" He tosses the suitcase to Lara, and she catches it.

Lara opens it up, and shuts it quickly. "Is this a joke?" she accuses.

Sylvia grabs the suitcase, and looks at it in awe. "How did you…"

Pirn shrugs. There are sirens ringing in the distance. "Sorry, gotta go iron my dog."

Pirn runs off, leaving the dancers with A LOT OF MONEY in unmarked bills.

Artur: "Should we accept this? We don't know where it came from."

The others debate this, and then say, "Nah."

Post-credits

Salem, Lifis, and Trewd are in a warehouse somewhere, exhausted. Salem tosses Trewd a roll of bandages.

Lifis: "I can't believe Pirn made us do all that just for one girl…"

Salem: "I should call in sick tomorrow…"

Trewd: "At least you _have_ a job…"

THE END!

I chose Lon'qu as the announcer because he's so stoic. I don't ship Lon'qu/Nowi, but just for that one line about dragons…

It was really a toss-up between _Avatar_ and _Final Fantasy X_.

I don't know how much a new stage would cost, so I didn't specify the amount.

It's revealed at the end of the movie that Principal Reptor never intended for the girls to actually pay off the debt. He told them that their funding would be cut, and that they would have to raise their own money for the club. He showed Tethys the bill to punctuate how serious he was about what their club cost the school.

Reptor showed Tethys the bill from the contractors who were going to rebuild the stage (Rebuild, not repair. Yup, it was that bad). The bill was supposed to be paid by the next semester because the school didn't have the budget balanced yet. Tethys assumed that Reptor wanted her to pay off the debt. When the dancers finally get the money, Reptor is reluctant to accept it, but ultimately does.

And I chose Shannan's Sports Equipment for the alliteration.

To clear up the last loose end…

The Dog

Marth and Feena are talking.

Marth: "Feena… remember my dog?"

Feena: "Oh, that cute Akita? Anri?"

Marth: "Yeah… he died last night."

Cut to Feena crying in the bathroom.


End file.
